Todo el mundo menos tú
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Kyle comienza a ir más seguido a la casa de los Marsh's, pero una mañana Randy amanece muerto y Kyle ha desaparecido. Todas las pistan apuntan a Cartman. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic está dedicado a** VicPin**. ¡Lamento mucho el súper, súper, súper, súper, pero súper atrasado regalo de cumpleaños! Pero bueno, aquí está, espero que te guste. n.n

Mi inspiración principal fue _"Anything for you"_ de **JenKristo**, el cuál se los recomiendo mucho.

Sé que los dejaré con muchas dudas, especialmente por qué el capítulo es demasiado corto; por lo qué todo comenzará, tal vez, a partir del siguiente capítulo.

¡Inicio de Ronda! Esta es la **5° Ronda**, la _Ronda del Compromiso_. Por cierto, está será la Última Ronda en la qué estaré trabajando, debido a ciertos compromisos y problemas personales. Pero no se preocupen, ahora me ocuparé nada más de los fanfics que ya tengo publicados, por lo que estaré abierta a sugerencias de cuáles actualizar primero. n_n

Disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

Todo el mundo menos tú.

Capítulo 1: El juicio.

Corría por la acera con toda la fuerza que sus piernas podían darle. Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo para detenerlo todo, ya que si no lo hacía, no podría vivir con su conciencia el resto de su vida...

**.~o0o~.**

- Todos de pie.- Pidió el alguacil a la gente que se encontraba presente en la sala.

La gente obedeció; una puerta se abrió, dejando de ver a los integrantes del jurado, quiénes ocupaban sus puestos. Otra puerta se abrió, del cuál apareció un hombre de edad madura, cabello corto y rizado color grisáceo, nariz chata y con lentes. El alguacil procedió entonces...

- La Corte del Honorable Juez Sam Wheaton entra en sesión.-

- Sentados, por favor.- Les pidió el juez Wheaton una vez que ocupara su asiento.

**.~o0o~.**

El chico se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, ya que no era fácil correr desde la Central de autobuses hasta los Juzgados. Apenas logró recuperar el aliento, volvió a iniciar la carrera en lo que el sudor comenzaba a formarse en su frente. Aceleró el paso tras checar nuevamente el reloj, el juicio había ya iniciado...

**.~o0o~.**

- Eric Cartman, de pie.- Ordenó el juez.

El joven, que aún no alcanzaba la mayoría de edad, se puso de pie junto a su abogado. Llevaba un traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos negros...

- Se le acusa de asesinato perpetrado en contra de Randy Marsh, la noche del 27 de julio del año en curso.- El juez leyó los cargos de los que estaba acusado el muchacho de cabello café.- ¿Cómo se declara?-

- Culpable, su Señoría.- Declaró el joven rollizo.

Las murmuraciones comenzaron inmediatamente después de la sorpresa inicial. Nadie se imaginaba que Eric Cartman, la misma encarnación del mal, se declarara culpable de la muerte de Randy Marsh...

- **_¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!_**- Stanley Marsh se paró de su asiento llorando de rabia tras oír la declaración.- **_¡OJALÁ Y TE PUDRAS EN LA CÁRCEL, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!_**- Sus familiares y algunos conocidos trataban de detenerlo para que no fuera a golpear al asesino de su padre y meterse en problemas.- _**¡SUÉLTENME, CARAJO! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE INFELIZ, HIJO DE PERRA!**_-

- **¡ALTO!**-

Todos voltearon a ver a las puertas principales, las cuáles fueron abiertas de par en par por el muchacho, que sudaba copiosamente y respiraba con dificultad...


End file.
